


Stay With You

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary hates scary moves.  for penguinyuusha on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With You

If only someone had told them in advance it was going to be a scary movie. It hadn’t looked scary, Kido emphasized in a hushed voice as they left the theater. And for the most part it had been fine. But there had been those tense five minutes— and Mary had spent the entire rest of the movie half in Momo’s lap, shaking with terror. Now that they were heading home, and it was getting dark, she seemed even more frightened. Every little noise, every scuff of crumpled paper against pavement, seemed to terrify her. A dog barked and she squeaked in fear.

"Hey, let me carry you," Seto offered, taking mercy on the small girl. She didn’t look too tired, but he hoped it would make her feel safer.

She nodded mutely, and they all stopped for a few minutes so she could clamber onto his back, arms locked tight around his shoulders. When they were set, everyone started walking again. 

"Ah, what’s that? Is it a gho—" Kano started, pointing at a dark shadow by a fence. Before he could finish his sentence Kido cut him off, stomping hard on his foot. Nonetheless Mary buried her face in Seto’s shoulder, and he laughed uncomfortably. 

"Come on, Kano, have a little sympathy," he pleaded, though the only effect was Kido rolling her eyes in disbelief that Kano would ever have sympathy at all.

Somehow they made it home safely, and everyone dispersed to their individual rooms. All but Mary, that is, who refused to let go. Seto sighed and plopped down on his bed, squishing her between his back and the pillow. The underhanded tactic worked and she let go, curling up against the wall. 

"I don’t wanna go back to my room," she mumbled, fiddling with the ribbon on her wrist.

"Kido will protect you," Seto reasoned. In his eyes, Kido was probably the safest person to be around anyway. But Mary shook her head. 

"I wanna stay here," she clarified.

Seto raised his eyebrows and pointed to the other bed in the room. “What, with Kano right there?” The thought seemed to give her pause, but then she nodded fiercely. Seto was sure that if Kano was in the room he would have protested about them besmirching his good name, but he was probably off bugging someone else.

He considered for a second, then nodded. ”It should be fine. You can get your blankets and stuff from the girls’ room when you’re ready to sleep.”

It turned out she was ready to sleep right away, because in a matter of minutes she was snoring quietly, curled up against his chest, and he couldn’t bring himself to wake her up.


End file.
